


heavenly body

by eugeneshelton



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: (i mean i guess? sledge wears a bralette in this one lmao), Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Crossdressing Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Gene is REALLY into it, Lingerie, M/M, Merriell speaks French, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Sledge, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugeneshelton/pseuds/eugeneshelton
Summary: eugene has a lacy surprise in store for his partner.(can be read as a sequel to "la petite mort" or a stand-alone fic)
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Kudos: 9





	heavenly body

"Shit," Eugene hissed under his breath, feeling the tiny eye slip out of his fingers as he tried to fasten it around the hook. "This damn thing…"

Why did he even buy a bralette? So far all it did was give him back pain from blindly fumbling with the straps and trying to see what he's doing in the small bathroom mirror. Irritated, he sat on the edge of the bathtub and huffed. This situation was getting far too ridiculous for his taste. He started absentmindedly playing with the strap of his lace garter belt.  _ Merriell’s favorite _ . 

Sledge blushed as he reminisced about the first time he put on the flirty number - how his partner gently slipped it off him before fucking him into the mattress. He could feel himself growing hard against his satin briefs.

The brand-new addition to the set was, so far, the most expensive one. Eugene not only had to go around Shelton's back to make sure it remains a surprise, but also had to have it tailored to fit him. Thank God he managed to get his measurements and send them to a tailor who didn't ask any questions.

Somehow, the additional garment made the set feel far more provocative - the half-sheer fabric of the cups accentuated his chest in a way he didn't even think was possible. The lace barely covered his nipples.  _ Scandalous.  _ Merriell was going to love it.

Thinking about his lover's reaction, Eugene got up to look at himself in the mirror. He turned around, frowning when he remembered the undone fastening. Taking a deep breath, he reached around one more time, concentrating on not letting the smooth satin slip from his grasp. Finally - after what felt like an eternity, he heard a barely audible click, and felt the bralette tighten around his chest. Sledge turned to face his reflection and blushed almost immediately. The sleek fabric pushed his pectorals closer together, giving the illusion of a cleavage.  _ Perfect for the job. _

The redhead smiled to himself. This was going to be  _ very  _ interesting.

Just as he finished admiring himself, he heard the front door open.

"Gene, I'm home!" his partner beamed from afar. 

"Upstairs, darlin'," he exclaimed, barely able to contain his excitement.

Without a second thought, he threw on a floaty, white dressing gown, and quickly situated himself on the bed, posing like a pin-up. Just in time. Eugene could hear the creaking of the stairs get louder and louder until -

The door flying open made him let out a startled yelp, and he instinctively covered himself with the dressing gown.

"Sorry for scaring you, cher, it's just that - the flowers, I didn't want them to wilt and… I need to sit down." Merriell was out of breath, brushing ebony curls out of his flushed face and trying to keep the newspaper-wrapped bouquet presentable.

Eugene immediately got up and, taking the bouquet from the other man's hands, led him to the bed.

"Oh, darlin', you didn't have to." He pressed a kiss to Merriell’s forehead. "I'll get you some water."

Shelton fell on the bed with a lovestruck sigh. What ever did he do to deserve such an angel in his life? Getting his boy flowers was the very least he could do. Hearing soft footsteps, Merriell sat back up and looked towards the door.

When Eugene walked in, his heart skipped a beat. Covered in white silk, a half-sheer dressing gown trailing behind him like a wedding veil. Matching lace around his slender thighs and hips, floral patterns covering his chest. He really was an angel.

"...You're beautiful." Merriell could feel his cheeks heating up.

"Merriell, I just brought you some water," Sledge chuckled, not looking up from the glass he was holding.

When he finally did, his lover was standing right in front of him, lips inches away from his. Eugene blushed almost as bright as his hair when he felt Merriell’s hands on his hips. They leaned in closer towards each other, pressed chest to chest.

"I love you," the older man whispered, lips brushing against Eugene's, when he felt a hand on his chest.

"I love you, too, but you need a drink. You look exhausted." The redhead smiled, hazel eyes soft as he brushed a stray curl from Shelton’s forehead.

"What would I ever do without my lil' househusband?" he laughed, taking the glass. Downing the contents, he set it on a dresser before grabbing hold of the younger man's middle and lifting him up. Eugene's surprised yelp turned into laughter as Merriell spun them around the room, landing on the bed with a soft thump.

"Gene?" 

"Hm?"

"You're beautiful."

Sledge blushed, covering his chest with the gauzy fabric of his robe. Merriell immediately looked down, a playful glint in his pale-blue eyes.

"What're ya hiding, boo?" He snuck his hand under the robe, gently uncovering Eugene's shoulder.

"Nothing," he blurted, freckles disappearing under coral blush.

Once Merriell got into the mood to tease, it was hard to make him stop.  _ This was getting interesting. _

"Then why are you hiding it?" He slid the robe off Eugene's other arm.

"None of your business," the younger man huffed, feigning irritation.  _ Two can play at this game. _

"No reason to hide it from me, then." The robe fell an inch lower, exposing Sledge's collarbones.

"Oh, shut up."

"Make me."  _ Bold move. _

Merriell stumbled forward as Eugene pulled him by his shirt, lips locking in a heated kiss. Burying a hand in his boyfriend’s dark curls, Eugene straddled him, deepening the kiss. They only broke apart after running out of breath. Shelton rested his head on the other man's shoulder, smiling against his neck.

Feeling Eugene's hands move to his sides, he decided to strike. In one fast move he yanked the robe completely off his boy's body, exposing his chest.

"Oh, how  _ dare _ you, Merriell Shelton!" Eugene playfully pushed his chest.

Playing along, he fell backwards with a dramatic groan, still smiling at Eugene. He looked truly angelic - red hair turned fiery by the sunlight, hazel doe eyes, a smattering of freckles across his cheeks and nose. Merriell couldn't resist playfully tapping the tip of it, smile growing bigger when Gene grabbed his hand and kissed his knuckles.

"You really are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"I could say the same about you," Sledge replied, leaning forward and laying his head on Shelton’s chest.

Feeling his hands between his shoulder blades and on the small of his back, Eugene closed his eyes, melting into the hug with a content sigh. Blissful warmth spread inside his chest with every beat of Merriell's heart.

"Is that what you've been hiding, cher?" His boyfriend tugged gently at a lacy bralette strap.

Gene got up slowly, showing off the garment.

"Do you like it?" 

"I love it. I love  _ you _ ," Merriell answered, his bright eyes not leaving Sledge's. "You're amazing."

"I know, darlin'." The redhead slowly trailed his hand from his partner's chest down to his hips, finally resting his palm against the bulge in the crux of his thighs.  _ His turn to be a tease. _

"You like your surprise, sweetheart?" He smiled, slowly moving his palm along the zipper.

"Fuck," Shelton groaned in response. "I love it. I fuckin' love it."

"Do you know why I got it?"

Merriell shook his head, a whimper stuck in his throat as Eugene gently pressed his hand down.

"Let me show you, dear."

Sledge slowly sank to his knees, situating himself between his lover's legs. He tugged on the waistband, silently asking Merriell to take his pants off. He obliged, hands trembling as he reached to slide off his underwear too, before Eugene stopped him.

"Take your shirt off."

The command contrasted with his velvety voice and demure pose, but it was more than enough to turn Merriell to putty. He reached up, fiddling with the buttons, until he finally shrugged off his shirt and threw it on the floor alongside his pants. He wasn't used to being bossed around like that, but  _ fuck _ , did it turn him on. And God knows he'd do just about anything Eugene would ask him to.

He shivered as the younger man took him out of his underwear, and gently laid his half-hard cock on his sternum. The feeling of Sledge's soft chest and the brush of silk lace left him wanting more. Merriell thrust up instinctively, cursing under his breath as Eugene pressed him closer with his hands.

"Go on, darlin'. Show me how bad you want it."

Shelton started moving again, slowly picking up the pace. Feeling the familiar heat pool in his stomach, he angled his hips to get some more friction. His movements grew erratic, panting turning to moans. Sledge pulled away mid-thrust, eliciting a string of French obscenities moaned under Merriell’s breath.

"Your turn, sweetheart." Eugene got up, walked around the bed, and laid on the opposite side.

Noticing him put a pillow under himself, Merriell immediately settled himself on his stomach, between his boy's thighs. Without waiting for a command, he stripped Gene off of his satin briefs, pressing gentle kisses along his hips.

Hooking his lover's legs over his shoulders, he dropped his face to the crux of his thighs. He started slowly - licking a broad stripe over Gene's opening, circling the tip of his tongue around the rim. Drawing out lazy figure-eights, he felt his partner's hand in his hair, pulling him closer. Merriell spread him open and dipped his tongue inside, eliciting a breathy moan. He grabbed hold of Eugene’s thighs and pushed them towards his chest, moving his head to bite his ass. Earning himself a gasp, he teased his boyfriend’s hole with his finger.

"Go on…" Sledge moaned. "Please, Merriell…"

He slowly slipped his digit in, and letting the redhead adjust, sucked a hickey into his thigh. Eugene tugged at his curls, rocking his hips against his touch. Adding a second finger, Shelton moved to take the tip of his lover's cock into his mouth.

"Fuck, Merriell,  _ please… _ " Gene thrust his hips upwards, a pleasant shiver running down his arched back.

Feeling the tell-tale tremble of the younger man's thighs, Shelton pressed his fingers against his prostate, taking him as deep as he could without choking. He only stopped when Eugene pulled him off.

"Get the lube," he panted.

The brunet reached blindly into the nightstand, and slicked his cock up. He moved up, leaving open-mouthed kisses over Gene's body as he went. They locked eyes, both flushed and smiling blissfully.

"I love you, Genie."

"I love you too, Merriell."

Burying his face in Gene's neck, he thrust in slowly, savoring the feeling.

"Merde, cher…" he whispered, teeth grazing against his skin. "Tu es putain incroyable…"

Knowing what effect French had on Sledge, he started moving, hands sneaking under the bralette.

"Si beau, mon amour…"

"God, Merriell," Sledge whimpered in response. "Fuck me,  _ please… _ "

That was all the encouragement he needed. Shelton picked up the pace, marking a trail of bite marks over his partner's neck and collarbones.

"Vachement belle, mon ange." He reached around, unclasping Gene's bralette and sliding it off his lithe body.

Angling his hips, he ducked his head and took Eugene's nipple into his mouth. The younger man arched his back, hand buried in Merriell’s curls.

"Fuck, don't stop…" he pleaded, voice shaky with pleasure. "I'm close…"

Shelton sped up, thrusts turning erratic as he locked lips with his lover.

"Je t'aime de tout mon coeur, Gene," he moaned into the kiss.

In a split second, Sledge wrapped his legs around his partner's hips, his body pulled taut as he came untouched. Feeling him tighten around his cock, Merriell followed soon after, buried to the hilt inside his boyfriend’s body.

They laid curled around each other, barely able to catch their breaths. Shelton pulled out slowly, placing an apologetic kiss on Eugene's temple when he whimpered at the sensation. After gently wiping him clean, he pulled him into a hug, resting Gene's head on his chest and brushing strands of soft, red hair away from his forehead.

"Y'alright, mon chou?"

"...Woah," Gene sighed in reply, his heavy breath warm against Merriell’s chest.

"I'll take that as a yes," Merriell chuckled, rubbing slow circles into Sledge's back.

They snuggled closer to each other, smiling blissfully, basking in the afterglow.

"You know…" Eugene stretched like a sleepy cat, "I'm thankful you took that damn thing off me. Made me itch."

"Oh, my poor darlin'." Merriell fussed over him, fingers brushing over the indentations the bralette left on his boy's skin. "You didn't have to do all that. Although you did look rather fetching."

"Anything for you, darlin'." Sledge propped himself up and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek.

"Anything?" Merriell quirked up an eyebrow. "Then how about a bath and a nap?"

"In a minute… Can't even walk right now."

"Then I'll carry you 'round like my lil' bride."

Eugene laughed, feeling tired but so satisfied and so incredibly in love. He closed his eyes, letting Merriell's heartbeat lull him to sleep. The last thing he felt was his partner covering them both with a blanket and kissing his forehead.

"I love you, mon ange."


End file.
